Precious
by Silver Dragonfly
Summary: Even in the life of a shinobi there are those precious moments full of life, memory, humor, and Sorrow. HinNaru, ShikaIno, NejiTenTen New Vignette
1. Prelude

  
PRECIOUS   
By Silver Dragonfly 

- A series of Naruto vignettes –   
  
There are many things that can be considered precious in one's day to day lives,   
none more so then those special moments and memories, be the events small or   
large. The following series of vignettes takes a look at some of what may be considered   
the precious moments in Naruto's life as he is older. While they have been written in   
a rather backwards, mixed up order, the are listed here in chronological order. Enjoy.  
  
Precious Tests (completed February 2004)   
– a humours look at one of life's more interesting jobs, teaching   
  
Precious Answers (completed January 2004)   
– a dramatic look at one of life's more important questions and its' answers  
  
Precious Ceremony(completed March 2004)  
- a dramatic/romantic look at one of life's special ceremonies  
  
Precious Hello (completed November 2003)   
– a humorous look at one of life's special moments, welcoming new life  
  
Precious Moments (completed December 2003)   
– a humorous look at some of life's simpler moments in raising a family  
  
Precious Farewell (completed October 2003)   
– a dramatic look at one life's more difficult moments, saying goodbye   
  
Precious Traditions (completed April 2004)  
– a dramatic look at one life's joys and headaches, family traditions

  



	2. Precious Tests

Precious Tests

By Lillikira/Silver Dragonfly

Naruto frowned as he stared at the stack of personal files the Godaime had laid before him. "I don't know if I'm right for this Baa-san. I mean I was dead last…"

"Trust me Naruto, you're more then ready for it. You've been Jounin officially for nearly two months and unofficially for longer than a year, and I think there's some graduates that could really use you." Tsunade responded as she began sifting through the pile and pulled out three specific files.

Naruto peered at the files. "You've GOT to be joking! Her parents aren't going to like that one bit."

"Her parents don't have a say in the matter. Graduate Team Five is yours to pass or fail—and Naruto, don't be late." Tsunade told him as she gathered up the rest of the files and put them away. "Now how about some dinner?"

Naruto smirked. "Ramen, your treat?"

"Stupid Gaki." She answered, but smiled.

"Now those of you whose sensei's have not yet arrived will wait here until they do." Iruka instructed the remaining three teams.

"Oi oi! Iruka, sorry I'm late!" Naruto called as he entered the room, a big fox grin on his face. Iruka smiled.

"Ah. Team Five, this is your Jounin sensei."

"Yosh! Now lets say we go somewhere else and get to know each other?" Naruto exclaimed brightly as he watched the trio through squinted eyes giving him odd looks. They looked at one another, and then seemed to collectively sigh and follow him out the door and towards his favorite ramen stand.

Before long the trio of new graduates and their Jounin sensei arrived and claimed a booth, Naruto sitting opposite them with his usual fox-like grin on his face. "So why don't you introduce yourselves, you know, name, age, what you like, what you don't like, hobbies, dreams."

The trio seemed unsure for a moment but the silence was soon broken by the boy on the far left. Naruto studied him as he fidgeted for a few moments causing his black and white braid to swing slightly. The kitten on his shoulder starred back at him. "My name is Nekomisu Tsume. I'm twelve years old. I like cats. I hate dogs. My hobbies aren't all that important, and I will become a better shinobi then anyone else in Inuzuka clan!"

Naruto blinked, then smirked. _So Kiba's family has a rival clan. Interesting._

"Oh yeah, this is Miaka." The vibrant boy then added pointing to the half-grown kitten on his shoulder that yawned and pretended to ignore her introduction.

"Interesting, all right. White eyes, you next." Naruto stated looking towards the member of his team he already knew, however he was curious to see if she knew just who he was. At first the youngest member of the Hyuga head family said nothing, but then she sighed.

"Hyuga Hanabi, 12. I don't like idiots. I want to earn the approval of my family."

Naruto nodded. _I see, of all the Hyuga I know she seems to have suffered the least—I wonder if Tsume noticed she glanced at him when she mentioned idiots._ "Very good. Family is important. And how about you."

"Kiyomaru. 12. I like to be left alone. I don't like turtles. I enjoy being quiet."

Naruto arched an eyebrow, curious as to what the kid's problem with turtles was. "All right then, you guys are an interesting group. We meet again tomorrow morning at 5am sharp for your first mission at the 6th Oak training field."

"Hey, what about you?" Tsume demanded, the other three nodding in agreement.

"Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Oh, yeah." He grinned and then met their gazes seriously, his blue eyes sparking with mischief. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, next in line for Hokage. I like ramen and I hate having to wait for ramen to cook. Anything else?"

The three looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Good then. We meet tomorrow, and don't bother with breakfast—you'll get sick. Bring your gear for intensive training and don't be late. Now what do you say about some ramen. Oi Jii-san!"

"Hai!"

"… And so you see, this Survival Training Test is really to see if you guys actually have what it takes to be Genin... or if you should just give up on being shinobi all together. Pretty cool, ne?" Naruto asked brightly as he smiled at the trio; his squinted eyes taking note of the intense glares he was receiving. He coughed, his grin fading.

"Anyways, the three of you are to try and get these two bells from me before noon. Those that get a bell get lunch... the last will be tied to a pole and get to watch us eat." At this point Naruto smiled again. "But that doesn't mean that all three of you couldn't get tied to the poles. Those that get tied to the pole, fail and will go back to the Academy—Oh yeah, one more thing. Feel free to use any weapon and jutsu you know. Unless… you don't know any techniques at all…" _That did it._ Naruto smirked as he did a simple Kawamari to avoid the three sets of shuriken and kunai that flew at him. "Remember the goal is to get the bells." A Naruto clone stated he appeared behind them and then strolled away. Let them figure out what to make of that.

Naruto watched with amusement from his cozy spot up in a tree branch as the three glanced at each other and then separated, each of them heading out to try and spot him. He yawned, taking out a cup of instant ramen and used a jutsu he had perfected several years before to fill the cup with hot water and waited for the noodles to cook. Taking note as Kiyomaru took a position in a tree on the opposite side of the clearing, but then did nothing but sit there.

Hanabi stared at the blond haired Jounin and frowned. Just what the hell was he doing cooking instant ramen when they could attack him at any time? There had to be a trap... it was the only explanation. She formed a series of seals, and took a second look. Her jaw dropped. There were Naruto's everywhere—in the bushes, trees, on the forest floor, even in the middle of the clearing. She deactivated her Byakuugan and frowned, she saw nothing but branches, trees, and shrubs. _How could there be so many... and all disguised like shrubbery… its not bunshin or genjutsu._

"See something interesting Hanabi-chan?" The dark haired girl squeaked as she whirled to spot her blond-haired sensei standing behind her with a stupid grin still on his face.

"You!" She shouted and then fell into the Gentle Fists taijutsu stance, her Byakuugan activated once more.

Naruto smile didn't falter as he mimicked her stance. _All right Hanabi-chan, lets just see how skilled in your family taijutsu you are._

If the young Hyuga was surprised at his movements, she didn't show it but rather attacked. In moments the two stood a distance apart, Hanabi already panting slightly, two silver bells clutched in a fist. Naruto nodded as he left the Gentle Fist stance. "Not bad—but you've got a ways to go yet," And then both he and the bells in the girls hand vanished in a puff of jutsu smoke. Hanabi frowned.

A low whistle was heard from the tree line as Tsume stepped out. "No luck, eh?"

Hanabi glared at him and then turned to glare at the tree where she could see the blond Jounin sitting and now eating cup ramen. Had he really been sitting there the entire time?

"So good!" The blond suddenly called out and dropped down from the branch to approach them as he patted his stomach. "So, you ready for another try?"

Hanabi fell into a defensive stance wary. "You are an idiot." She stated flatly.

Naruto pouted, though she could have been calling her teammate the idiot. "Now is that any way to treat your sensei?"

"What kind of sensei sits in a tree eating ramen?" Tsume demanded as he too fell into a ready stance.

Naruto yawned and plucked the kitten from mid air as she made a leap for the bells. "Nice try fur ball." _But you'll have to do better then that to catch a fox off guard… _He stated as he held the kitten up to eye level by the scruff, and then tossed her towards her partner before she could think to scratch him.

Tsume growled as he caught Miaka and placed her on his shoulder. This was going to be tricky. He glanced towards Hanabi, and then towards the blond Jounin—and charged forward. "Tetsu Tsume no Jutsu!"

The sharp clang of clashing kunai, or in this case kunai and claw filled the clearing as Naruto blocked the suddenly long and sharp claws of Tsume. "Interesting—would hate to have to file those nails." Naruto said in amusement as he dodged another vicious swipe, and then leapt to the side as Hanabi came in from behind. Gentle Fist met Iron Claw and sent the attackers tumbling. Naruto shook his head as both girl and boy cradled what had to be painful injuries. He approached Hanabi first taking out a roll of clean bandage from his hip pouch as he took her bleeding hand, and then cleaned and wrapped it. "You have to be aware of not only your enemies' actions but your teammates as well or you'll end up injuring each other." He stated calmly as he finished with her hand and then moved to check Tsume's. He pulled out a small jar of ointment from his pouch and applied some of the cream to the red areas on the boy's hands—Tenketsu, that had been damaged slightly by the Gentle Fist attack.

Hanabi's eyes widened. "That's?"

Naruto grinned at her over his shoulder and winked.

Just then a bell sounded and Naruto shook his head. "Well, that's that."

"That's what?"

Tsume asked confused.

"The three of you fail."

"WHAT?" Tsume shouted.

Hanabi scowled.

"Are you sure?" Kiyomaru asked as he came out of hiding.

Naruto reached for the bells at his hip and then blinked in surprise as he came up with a twig. "Interesting… when I was in the tree right?"

Kiyomaru only smirked and tossed the two bells to his teammates, one to each. "You two did a good job distracting him. Thanks."

Naruto shook his head and laughed. "Congratulations. Team Five passes. As of today the three of you are officially Konoha Genin."

As if Naruto had said the magic words there was a poof of jutsu smoke and a large turtle bearing a familiar green clad Special Jounin appeared. "Cousin! Congratulations on your Graduation!"

Kiyomaru edged away putting Naruto between him, the Turtle, and the man on the turtle's back.

"Gai… what are you doing here?" Naruto asked frowning. He never had really liked the over enthusiastic Special Jounin.

"I simply had to come and congratulate my cousin Kiyomaru on his success!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he turned to look at Kiyomaru. "He's your—"

"Cousin." Kiyomaru stated and sighed loudly. By this point both of Kiyomaru's teammates had followed his example and made sure Naruto was between them.

"Ah… I feel your pain kid." Naruto stated and then turned back to Gai. "Don't you have a rival to challenge or something?" _Please go pester Kakashi. Please go pester Kakashi. Please go pester Kakashi._

"Ah the power of youth! You are right! Congratulations once again cousin!" And with those words the turtle began to head off into the sunset with his master proudly on his back.

"I hate turtles." Kiyomaru mumbled. His teammates nodded in sudden understanding.

Naruto shook his head, but turned to face his Genin team with a wide grin. "We meet tomorrow at 8am sharp for you first mission. Go Celebrate!" And with that he vanished in a poof of jutsu smoke.

"He's an idiot." Hanabi stated sadly.

"But he's strong." Tsume defended.

"It could be worse." Kiyomaru offered and the trio shuddered at the thought of his cousin.

"I think he's dating my sister…" Hanabi stated as they began to walk toward the village together and then shrugged.

"Why didn't you WARN me that he was related to Gai?" Naruto wailed as he sat across from Tsunade in her office.

"It wasn't important. Now answer my question Naruto." Tsunade responded massaging her temple. The blond haired Jounin had been giving her random information regarding the graduate team for the past half hour, none of it revealing whether or not they had passed.

"They passed. Kiyomaru used a plant type jutsu to take the bells and plant a decoy on me while he sat in a tree on the opposite side of the clearing while I was keeping an eye on the other two who were being much more direct and even tried a combined attack. He gave them the bells and told them thanks for distracting me."

Tsunade smiled.

And then wrote down the information in her own files.

_Team 5_

_Genin: Nekomisu Tsume, Hyuga Hanabi, Kiyomaru_

_Jounin-sensei: Uzumaki Naruto._


	3. Precious Answers

Precious Answers

By Lillikira/Silver Dragonfly

Naruto chewed on his lower lip, struggling to keep still as Sasuke checked over the various pieces of the kimono he was now wearing. So far he had had little luck in remaining still, and it was only getting worse.

"Kuso! Sasuke I can't do this!" Naruto suddenly proclaimed as he moved forward and then promptly fell on his butt when his sock covered feet slid out from under him.

Sasuke shook his head, "Yes you can dobe. Sakura and Ino have Hinata out shopping all day, and Hyuga is keeping an eye on her father. Now stand up and let me make sure nothing came loose."

Naruto grumbled incoherently but stood up and watched as Sasuke studied him for a moment then nodded, giving him the all clear sign. "Hell—Sasuke what if he says no?"

"Then you'll switch to the other plan. We're all behind you on this Naruto." Sasuke answered as he handed Naruto his katana.

Naruto accepted the sheathed blade, fingering the hilt and sheath for a few moments before strapping it to his waist. It was an eighteenth birthday present from Tsunade and would be the only visible weapon he carried with him today. "Right. I can do this…" He told himself as he moved towards the door.

"Dobe—"

"Now what!" Naruto exclaimed turning to face the dark haired teen.

"Your shoes." Sasuke stated as he pointed to the wooden sandals Naruto had nearly left behind.

"Right…" Naruto said as he turned to retrieve them, seriously wondering if he was going to survive the day.

Neji watched silently as Hyuga Hiashi's last scheduled visitors for the afternoon left the Hyuga estate. Now would be the time for Naruto to arrive, he saw Hanabi exit out a small side door and look directly at him. That was the signal—however Naruto wasn't here yet. Despite his tardiness, Neji had no doubt that the Elite Jounin would be there soon. For while Naruto hadn't picked up Kakashi's knack for being fashionably late— he rarely ever managed to arrive exactly on time. Years of working with Naruto had accustomed him to the last second entrances the fox-like shinobi liked to make.

Neji heard a commotion near the main gates and couldn't help but smile as he watched Uzumaki Naruto arrive. He quickly scanned the blond's attire. Good, Uchiha had kept up on his part. When Naruto had first approached him on the matter of asking the Hyuga clan head the all-important question, he had been surprised, but the blond had been serious. Now, with help of several of their close friends, and a second back-up plan in place, Naruto was making his move.

Neji moved silently from his hiding place, and signaled Naruto with a tiny flare of chakara. The nineteen-year old blond immediately looked in his direction. It never ceased to amaze Neji how much the once 'loud-mouthed dead last' had grown. His chakara control and awareness was easily equal to his own skills—if not better and Naruto had no bloodline ability. In Neji's opinion, that alone made Naruto more then qualified to court and marry his cousin. That the pair was obviously head over heals for each other only made it better.

No words passed between them as they met up and Neji silently escorted him to the proper building and doorway. They stopped outside the sliding door, and Neji raised his hand to signal Naruto to stop. They had agreed that from this point on, Naruto would need to face Hiashi alone. He met the determined blue eyes for a moment, and then faced the door. He knocked on the wood frame before them—and then Neji vanished from Naruto's side.

Naruto remained standing calmly to all outward appearances as the door was slid open—remained still and outwardly calm as his blue eyes met pale white. For a moment neither spoke, and it was impossible to tell if Hyuga Hiashi was surprised at the young man's appearance.

"Hiashi-san, I have a request."

The older man remained still and silent for a moment, but then turned and led the way into the room, motioning for Naruto to take a seat on a floor cushion. Hiashi settled himself at his desk and waited.

Naruto froze for but a moment, then began. "Hiashi-san, I have been seeing your daughter, Hinata, for over two years now and I would like to ask your permission…"

"My permission?" The Hyuga clan asked in a rather unrelenting tone.

Inwardly, Naruto frowned. "Permission to marry Hinata."

Silence filled the room. Cold, calculating, hostile silence that caused Naruto to tense, waiting for the attack that was sure to come.

"No. You are not fit for the heir of Hyuga." Hiashi stated flatly and then rose to leave through a door other then the one Naruto had entered. He stopped, turning to look at the young man staring at him in what could only be horror. "Leave the premise immediately and never return. Is that clear?"

Naruto's emotions blazed, his eyes darkened in anger, and the air began to shift and swirl around him as power began to build. "What right do you have to say— that I'm not fit?" Naruto all but growled out, his muscles tense and ready to lash out at the first opportunity.

Hiashi met his glare, "I am the head of the Hyuga clan and her father. That is my right—You are banned from the Hyuga estate Uzumaki Naruto, be thankful I have tolerated you this long."

Naruto glared furiously and rose to his feet unflinching as his chakara exploded around him, shredding paper-thin walls on all sides of the room—then he was gone.

Hiashi turned to survey the room, frowning at the mess that was his office. However there was no time for that, he had much work to do in the next few hours. He knew that Naruto was not likely to give up so easily.

Neji cursed as he sensed Naruto's power flare. So Hiashi had been foolish enough to deny him. There was no time to waste. Naruto wouldn't be thinking clearly unless someone made him think things through. He took off after Naruto, ignoring the surprised look several other members of the Hyuga gave him as he blurred past. Just outside the compound he spotted Naruto vanishing into the distance. _Damn he's fast…_

"Hyuga!" Neji paused, spotting Sasuke coming towards him over the roofs from the opposite direction.

"Uchiha—Go after Naruto. Hiashi was foolish enough to tell him no."

"Kuso," and then Sasuke was gone, another dark blur fading into the distance. Neji relaxed slightly once he was gone. He had no doubts that he would have been able to get through to Naruto eventually, but it would have taken awhile. Sasuke on the other hand would have Naruto thinking things through much more quickly. Glancing around he then set off to find the others. It was time to gather those that had volunteered for plan B.

Hinata found herself laughing as Ino continued to tell stories about her teammates antics. They had all remained rather close over the years, the 'Rookie Nine' as they had been called back during the days of that first Chuunin exam, despite the fact that they had rose in the ranks of shinobi at different paces, they had still remained close to their teammates. Sakura was about to jump in with a story of her own, when a voice calling Hinata's name drew there attention. By the time they spotted the owner of the voice the Hyuga clan member had reached the table the three girls were sitting at.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama has requested your presence at home immediately."

Hinata frowned, looking puzzled for a moment, what could her father want? He and her mother knew that she was out with Ino and Sakura for the day…"I will be along shortly, thank you Tsukai-san."

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama, but I was ordered to escort you back immediately."

Hinata blinked in surprise.

"It's all right Hinata-chan, go on home. We'll see you tomorrow for training." Sakura told her and smiled.

Hinata looked from Sakura to Ino, noticing that both seemed fine with her sudden need to leave. "All right then, see you tomorrow." And with that she set off with her Hyuga companion.

"Naruto stop running Damnit!" Sasuke shouted as he raced across the forest floor, trying to keep his blond friend in sight. Seconds later he was dodging a hard fist to his face. That first attack led to a flurry of attacks, dodges, and near hits. Sasuke growled as he was forced to use his Sharingan in order to block the rapid paced attacks.

"Damnit Naruto! Would you stop reacting and just THINK!" Sasuke shouted as he managed to sneak past his friends guard and send him flying into a tree trunk. Naruto only growled and launched forward once more, renewing the rapid paced movements of attack, block, and counter over and over.

"Why?" Naruto growled, refusing to give up the fight. "Why Am I not good enough?"

Sasuke grunted, "You are!" He answered as he dodged a kick aimed for his ribs, and countered with a combination move.

"Then WHY!"

This time, Sasuke saw the tears leaking from Naruto's eyes. Sasuke pulled back his attack, landing a few feet away and panting heavily. Naruto staring at him, the few drops of water clinging to the corners of his eyes, his fists clenched.

"He's a fool. Just like all the other adults who underestimate you."

Naruto cursed and whirled throwing an open palmed hand at the nearest tree. There was a loud crack as the oak trunk was ripped in two, shredded by one of Naruto's most powerful attacks.

Sasuke relaxed, knowing that Naruto was finally calming down. He eyed the blonde's kimono and sighed. The fabric was covered in rips and tears, Sasuke shook his head. "Neji is gathering the others. Are you still planning on going in full armor?"

Naruto nodded as he turned to face him. "Sasuke… thank you."

"Che. Dobe. Come on, lets get you cleaned up. You're a mess."

Hinata stared at her father in surprise as he led her to her room, and then once she was inside, turned to face her.

"You are to have no more dealings with Uzumaki Naruto and are to remain in your room until I say otherwise. The entire clan has been put on alert for the event of you're leaving or him coming. Do I make myself clear?" Hiashi told her his voice stern and unwavering.

Hinata stood dumbfounded, "I don't understand…why…"

"You are not just some shinobi, you are my daughter and heir of the Hyuga clan. You will do as you are told. I have put up with your dalliances long enough. Do not try to escape you're fate." Without giving her further chance to respond he turned and left her room, closing the sliding door with a sharp clack as he left.

Hinata sunk to the floor in shock, confusion, disbelief and heartbreak swimming across her face. She didn't understand it, her father had never seemed to care that she was with Naruto before, in fact she could have sworn he had approved but now…

"Naruto-kun…" She breathed out as tears began to silently stream down her face. What would they do?

Eight fully armored shinobi stood clustered around the small kitchen table of Naruto's apartment, their eyes focused on the map of the Hyuga estate.

"Hinata-sama is being kept in her room under house arrest—which is here. Since the estate has been put under alert, there are regular patrols, but no way of knowing exactly where they will be until we get there. Hanabi-sama will have Hinata ready to move, we just have to get to her without being caught. It would be best to disable as many of the other clan members as possible before we try to move out." Neji explained as he pointed out what were sure to be trouble spots.

Shikamaru frowned as he studied the map, and then nodded. "We'll use a V formation, Naruto will take point, flanked by Sasuke and Neji. Following Sasuke will be Kiba and Shino, following Neji will be Lee, myself and then Chouji. As we enter the estate Naruto should create a large number of clones to both distract and lead the Hyuga members to where they can be disabled. The back members of the point break off, securing the escape route. As Naruto returns with Hinata, we rejoin him and reform the V—Sasuke and Neji move to take back point then. Any questions?

"Yeah, where are we in formation?"

The eight already present turned to spot three more figures. Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome."

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said softly, surprised to see her there—and she was armed for a fight as well.

"We're going to. After all Hinata is our close friend." Sakura responded as she moved in to peak over shoulders and study the map, Ino and Tenten following. "Hanabi is likely to join at the point where you break out Hinata. We got a message from her earlier—they'll be ready for us."

Shikamaru studied the grounds for a few moments longer and then nodded. "Sakura and Tenten take points behind Sasuke and Neji, but between Kiba and Lee. Ino and I will follow behind them, Chouji move up behind Lee and to my right."

Naruto nodded. "We move at sunset."

Hinata let out a muffled shriek as she flopped onto her futon in frustration. After her fourth attempt at sneaking off the estate on her own, her father had settled on setting a guard at her bedroom door and in the adjoining courtyard. There was no way she'd be able to sneak out on her own now. So she had paced, and muttered and thrown kunai at the walls—only to have them casually tossed back to her. And now she was beginning to feel truly hopeless… and she still had no idea why her father had suddenly decided to take such a sour interest in her relationship with Naruto. She could have sworn just two days ago that there had been begrudging approval in her seeing him… but now… she sighed.

She turned her head as the sounds of a fight reached her ears… What's going on… A soft tapping at her door turned her attention away from the window and the noises outside to see Hanabi slide the door open and then enter.

"Hanabi—"

"Shh. I've dealt with the guard, but we mustn't call attention to you or this room yet. Naruto is on his way." Her younger sister told her as she moved to Hinata's closet, sliding open the paper panel and pulling out two full packs.

Hinata gaped and then her eyes lit up. "Naruto's coming!"

Hanabi nodded as then handed one of the packs to Hinata and pulled the other one on herself. "Be ready."

"Bu why are you…"

"I'm leaving as well. Sakura-chan already said I could stay at her place. I think Neji is staying with Tenten."

Hinata looked puzzled, "But Father…"

"None of us agree with what Father did today…We're all behind you on this Hinata-neechan."

Hinata stood surprised for a moment and then smiled.

They entered the estate like a fleeting shadow, moving quickly, silently and without sound. They were elite shinobi, and they were determined. The first set of patrol guards were spotted and immediately Shino and Chouji broke off from the tail points and set to work. Simultaneously the entire team was surrounded by a surge of Naruto's each one in full armor, each one appearing armed to the teeth. The clones broke off heading in various directions—moments later shouts were heard. The alarm had been sounded.

Moments later Ino and Shikamaru dropped back as one, the rest surging forward as the sounds of a fight followed after. They moved quicker, the first set of buildings reached, Kiba and Lee fell back. Naruto glanced back once, but then continued forward, creating another batch of clones and sending them out. More shouts reached their ears. Within moments Sakura and Tenten dropped from the formation and the remaining three breached the gates surrounding the building that housed the main family. First Neji, and then Sasuke broke off leaving Naruto on his own as they took on Hyuga clan members, occasionally assisted by one or more of the Naruto-Clones now overrunning the Hyuga estate.

With a chakara enhanced leap, Naruto landed on the second-floor balcony, and then ran towards a window marked by the slumped form of a Hyuga. Naruto froze just outside the window and then moved to the side tapping lightly in a code that either of the Hyuga girls would recognize. Before he could blink the shutters were pulled open and Hinata leapt out of the window immediately crushing Naruto in a tight hug.

"Naruto-kun!" Before the somewhat surprised blond could respond Hinata caught his lips with hers. Naruto's arms immediately snaked around her waist pulling her close to him.

"As sickenly cute as the two of you are—we do have to get going." Hanabi stated dryly as she dropped out of the window to land soundlessly on the wood flooring.

The pair broke apart, but smiled brightly at one another. "Right. I'll be taking point and the others will rejoin us in a V formation as he head out."

"Others?" Hinata asked surprised. Naruto just turned and gave her a big fox-grin.

"Let's go." Naruto stated and then he leapt, Hinata and Hanabi only seconds behind him, and at the signs of fighting, Byakkugan were activated. In moments they exited the Main House gates, Neji and Sasuke taking positions behind Hinata and Hanabi respectively. Three Clan Members ran towards them from a path between two buildings.

"Naruto we don't have time to deal with them…" Sasuke stated as he leapt over an unconscious form and then fanned out as Sakura and Tenten leapt down from a roof and rejoined the formation taking position behind Hinata and Hanabi, but between the Neji and Sasuke once more. Naruto nodded and in a moment half a dozen clones ran in from various directions cutting off the Hyuga from the group. They continued running, spotting Kiba and Lee just ahead surrounded by several Hyuga. Naruto charged forward without a warning and in seconds the Hyuga that had been fighting Kiba and Lee were unconscious—Kiba and Lee had taken positions on either side of Sakura and Tenten, Neji and Sasuke falling behind them.

Ino and Shikamaru melted out of the shadows only paces later to fall in place behind Sakura and Tenten.

"Everything has been running smoothly." Shikamaru reported, "However there has been no sign of Hiashi yet." Naruto only nodded. He had a feeling he knew where the Clan head would be.

The estate gate was in sight when Chouji and Shino rejoined the formation, a complete V now in flight. There was only one obstacle left between them and escape into the rest of Konoha. Naruto came to a stop five feet away from Hiashi Hyuga. He sensed Hinata and the other Hyuga in his team tensing ever so slightly. "Let us pass old man… you can't keep her or the others from leaving with us.

Hiashi remained silent, his white eyes remaining calm—without the Byakkugan activated. His eyes scanned the group slowly, noting both members of his eldest daughters Genin team. Then he spotted near them came another of the teams from that same graduating class—A tactical genius among their ranks. He was surprised for a moment as he spotted Neji and his team... but he kept the surprise hidden from his face. So it had been Neji who had escorted the boy on the estate earlier that day. His gaze traveled to the whirling red of Uchiha, and then noted the pink hair of the boys female teammate, in all it wasn't surprising that they were here. He then noted Hinata and Hanabi standing on either side of Naruto. Inwardly he was impressed. He had expected Uzumaki Naruto to make this attack on his own… but now Hiashi truly understood. It wasn't just that he was the vessel of the Kyuubi, it wasn't that he was a favored pupil of Hatake Kakashi and Jiraiya, or that the boy was obviously being groomed for succession by the Godaime. No it was his natural ability to bring others to his cause… to be a natural leader. He finally met the blazing blue gaze that were Naruto's eyes and spoke. "You once promised to change the Hyuga—I will hold you to that boy." And then he turned and walked towards the Main house. There would be a lot of work caused by this nights episode and he would rather get it over with now rather then wait for rumors to fly throughout the entire village.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he stared at the Hyuga's back.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked softly coming up and placing a hand on Naruto's arm. Naruto snapped out of his daze and then smiled. Hinata smiled back, they understood.

"Well everyone, lets go celebrate then eh?"

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered but couldn't help but smile. The group took off, heading for an unsuspecting Academy teachers residence.

Laughter filled the small house as stories were told of past memories, and the events of that evening. Most of those involved had shed pieces of armor and then made themselves at home once their Academy teacher had gotten over his surprise at their sudden appearance. At first Naruto had felt a little bad for dropping in on Iruka unannounced, but they had agreed that splitting up immediately heading to their respective homes wasn't the best plan incase the Hyuga came after them. And so there they were, all happy with the success of the night's activities.

In one corner of the kitchen, slightly secluded from the rest of the excitement by the island counter, cupboards and kitchen table. Naruto and Hinata sat talking to themselves, both obviously more relaxed and happy to just be together, but Hinata had one question on her mind.

"Naruto… What happened today that Father reacted so badly to?"

Naruto laughed loudly and scratched the back of his head… "Well you see I asked him a question…"

Hinata looked at him puzzled, what question could he have possibly asked…

"Hinata…?"

Hinata forgot her train of thought. "Ha..Hai?"

"Would you marry me?"

Hinata blinked.

Laughter from the rest of the house filled the silence.

Naruto began to look nervous. "Hi…Hinata?"

Tears began to form in her eyes. Naruto began to panic.

"YES!" She suddenly shouted and then launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck tightly tears streaming down her cheeks and onto Naruto's shirt.

"You said yes…" Naruto whispered in shock, a grin slowly spreading on his face.

"SHE SAID YES!"

The rest of the house fell silent—and then cheers broke out. It would be a long and exciting night yet in Iruka's home.

Jiraiya smirked as he heard the noise level increase from the brightly lit home. "Gossip will be flying in Konoha tomorrow that's for sure. Its not every day the Hyuga are bested on their own estate."

Tsunade smiled. "Good. It will do them some good, besides those two need each other and if Naruto hadn't taken matters into his own hands…"

"Big sister Tsunade to the rescue eh?"

Tsunade only smiled.

"I wonder if the wedding will be as exciting…"


	4. Precious Ceremony

Precious Ceremony

By Lillikira/Silver Dragonfly

The marriage of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata had initially been planned as a simple affair involving only the closest of friends. However, like all things involving Naruto—it quickly became anything but simple.

The initial invitation for the ceremony itself had started out rather small; Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba (with Akamaru), Shino, Kurenai, Neji, Hanabi, Kiyomaru, Tsume, Iruka, Jiraiya, and of course Tsunade conducting the ceremony. However, then Naruto remembered a promise made to invite the toad boss, Gamabunta, so the location was changed and reorganized. Then the couple had decided to invite the rest of the rookie nine as well as Neji's team from the time of their first Chuunin exam. So Tenten, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji; in addition to Gai and Asuma were added the guest list.

With so many of the sensei's present, they felt it only fair to invite Ebisu—even if he had been Naruto's sensei for only a brief period. From that point the guest list just kept expanding and before the couple even realized it, over half of Konoha was officially or unofficially invited, and even if they weren't they were going to show up anyways. Then of course had come those that Naruto and Hinata had met in their travels—Tazuna the bridge builder and his family, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro of the Desert and several others who had played either small or larger roles in their lives. With such a large gathering being planned it wasn't long before the nobles began to make curious inquiries, and upon discovering the wedding involved the heir of the Hyuga and the boy that was currently the Godaime's favorite for possible Rokudaime—they invited themselves.

This enormous affair left Shizune with the daunting task of organizing guard shifts for both the village and the wedding. An event of this size was bound to attract someone up to mischief. Shizune watched the goings on within the large arena from her post on the rim. The rest of her squad and the others she had assigned specifically to the arena were scattered around the perimeter. There was a sudden whoosh, followed by a large amount of shocked cries as Jiraiya did his part for the wedding and summoned Gamabunta, the giant toad boss, all but filling the arena floor. Naruto would have summoned the toad himself, but Jiraiya had offered, commenting that Naruto would need his stamina for other things. Tsunade had punched him—hard.

Shizune smiled as she as spotted Naruto as he made his appearance on the dais where the Kage's normally sat during the Chuunin exams—it was beginning. She turned and scanned the perimeter and frowned as she spotted one lone figure who had not been assigned as a guard watching the events within the arena from the shadows of a rooftop. She turned to her nearest teammate. When Genma acknowledged her, she made her way towards the cloaked figure. As she approached, the figure remained still, not shifting but rather keeping his attention focused on the events below. Shizune arched a brow as she recognized the figure.

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata and Naruto did not forbid you or any others of the Hyuga clan from attending. Why are you up here?"

The man seemed to sigh, but Shizune could see a sad smile grace his lips.

"Hinata is the heir of our clan, that fact cannot be changed. Uzumaki Naruto promised to change the Hyuga… for him to do that as the current clan head I cannot publicly support this wedding. The elders are annoyed, but they realize for the Hyuga to actively oppose them… is to bring the ruin of the clan. Already Uzumaki has gained much respect and support throughout Konoha, particularly in his generation and those even younger. It is enough that Neji, Hanabi, and all the other Hyuga of their age are present despite the elders' orders that none would attend—it represents the changes that will come and have already started. I will watch my daughter take this step in her life from the shadows for it is the only way I am able."

Shizune was stunned by the sudden confession but turned to watch the ceremony just in time to see Hinata arrive dressed in a beautiful white wedding kimono.

"She balances Naruto in a way no one else can—he needs her just as she needs him. I don't see why the Hyuga has such a problem with it. Being the wife of the Rokudaime Hokage will not be a bad position for the head of the Hyuga clan."

Hyuga Hiashi responded without moving. "You believe in that boy so deeply?"

Shizune couldn't help but smile as she remembered first meeting Naruto. "If it wasn't for that boy as you call him, Tsunade-sama most likely never would have returned to Konoha. He was the one who reminded her just how important it means to be a part of this village. Of course I believe in him—they're starting."

The two said nothing more, instead focusing on the ceremony below.

Tsunade smiled as she watched Hinata and Naruto sip from the same sake cup before passing it onto the other members of the wedding party. Two parts of the ceremony completed—the exchanging of vows, sake, and lastly, the couple would each exchange an item of choice. Many shinobi couples often gave each other specially ornamented weapons, but Hinata and Naruto had chosen to do something different, something unrelated to the daily life of a shinobi.

"With this last exchange of gifts you will be bound to each other as man and wife. You may exchange your gifts. Naruto—"

The blond haired young man grinned and pulled a thin silver band engraved simply to accent the three stones set into it out of the folds of his formal kimono and slipped it onto Hinata's finger.

"Hinata—"

Hinata blushed as she produced a similar silver ring with matching engraving, but no stones and slid it onto Naruto's finger, smiling brightly as his hand clasped hers before she could pull it away.

"I welcome the Uzumaki Clan to Konoha, its members Uzumaki Naruto, and Uzumaki Hinata."

There was a sudden burst of cheering from those closest to the dais (mainly those who were close friends of the newly wedded pair) and applause filtered in from the rest of the crowd. Before a rush to leave the stadium could begin, there was a sudden whoosh as everyone on and around the dais, including the boss toad Gamabunta, vanished from the stadium.

Shizune smirked as those who were left behind—mainly the majority of the village and the nobility that had invited themselves to the ceremony—began to exit the stadium. Any chance of trying to earn special note or privilege for possible future political situations with the couple were futile. She turned to the cloaked figure still standing nearby.

"The reception is at the Uchiha residence—I don't think Hinata or Naruto would be angry if you decided to make an appearance."

The elder Hyuga remained silent, his gaze still on the dais where he had just watched his eldest daughter and heir shed her family name and take that of the man she loved. "Thank you." He said softly and then was gone. Shizune shook her head.

"Oi, Shizu-chan, are we heading to the reception now?" Genma asked as he strolled along the rooftop till he was nearby.

Shizune turned to him smiling. "Hai. If we leave Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama unattended at a celebration like this, there is bound to be a mess to be cleaned up."

The brown haired man smirked and then reached for her hand before they too vanished from the rooftop.


	5. Precious Gathering

Precious Gathering

By Lillikira/Silver Dragonfly

"Ah… children grow up so fast these days." Kakashi mused as he watched Hinata and Naruto staring at each other as they were congratulated by the various guests as they arrived.

"Che—you don't know the half of it brat." Jiraiya responded as he settled into a chair beside the silver haired copy ninja.

Kakashi only smiled behind his mask. "So tell me Jiraiya-sama, when do you plan on releasing the next volume of Icha Icha Paradise?"

The white-haired sage-nin's eyes twinkled, "That—Is for me to know."

Kakashi only smiled as he noted the perked attention of Ebisu not to far away, he pondered the consequences of including the elite tutor in their conversation. After all there was still Naruto's comment of the man being a closet-pervert to look into. "Ah Ebisu-san, why don't you join us?"

The other man seemed to freeze for a moment.

"Ah Ebisu is it? Yes join us! Plenty of sake for all!" Jiraiya added.

The Elite Jounin soon found himself seated at the table with a bottle of sake at hand as the other two men soon began discussing the wonders of Icha Icha Paradise as the sake bottles appeared and disappeared.

Not to far away several of Konoha's older kunoichi were gathering at a table themselves.

"All right ladies the game is five card draw. Anti is 2 kunai, no Henge allowed." Kurenai stated as she dealt out the cards to Anko, Tsunade and the just arriving Ino and TenTen.

"No Genjutsu Kurenai! Remember what happened the last time…" Anko chided as she picked up her cards.

Tsunade only giggled.

"Tsunade-sama what are you doing?" Shizune asked as she approached the table.

"Poker. Shizune-chan you should join us!"

Shizune looked at the table warily… but before she could answer, was pulled down into a chair between Anko and Tsunade.

Sakura chuckled as she watched her friends get pulled into a game with the older kunoichi. She turned to see Hinata and Naruto blush as they were given well wishes by Iruka. She sighed as she sensed a familiar warm presence come to stand behind her. "Don't they just look adorable together? The ceremony was perfect. I'm so happy things are going so well for all of them." She said aloud as she leaned back to rest against him.

"Che—He's still a dobe." Sasuke answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. His expression softened though as he too watched the couple, a smile drifting across his lips. "It won't be long before it's our turn though."

Sakura giggled and continued to watch the people around her.

Shikamaru sighed as he watched first Hinata and Naruto being cute and cuddly like the newly weds they were, then he noted Sakura and Sasuke looking rather cute themselves. He turned a lazy gaze away and spotted the table occupied by Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Ebisu…there was nothing interesting there—just a bunch of perverts. He arched an eyebrow as he saw Kiba approach and the join the table. Nope definitely not something he wanted to get roped into. He shifted his gaze once more and groaned as he spotted the table full of kunoichi—and hoped Ino won at least something or she would impossible to deal with later. Deciding to avoid the potential mass beating if he interrupted their card game, he shifted his gaze on and noticed the group of older shinobi at another table kicking back and relaxing. His sharp eyes took note of the shouji board lying currently unused between Genma and Asuma. Now that had possibilities.

"Oi Shikamaru-san! Do you know where the dojo is?" Lee asked as he approached with Neji and Shino. Shikamaru yawned as he glanced at the other three, all Jounin now in their own right—and thought of the damage they could do to him if he refused to answer.

"Ah."

"Good lets go then." Neji responded and then waited for Shikamaru to slowly pull himself out of his chair and lead the way.

"How Troublesome." Just how did he end up being the one to know anyways… oh yeah. Ino volunteered to set up the reception, which meant he was volunteered as well. With another sigh he allowed himself to be herded off.

Naruto couldn't help but grin as his eyes took in the events going on all around them. Everywhere he looked he saw close friends having a good time—and no one was watching him and Hinata any longer. He glanced towards his wife and couldn't help but smile even more as his eyes twinkled with an unspoken question. Hinata met his gaze and blushed slightly nodding.

However they had just reached the nearest exit when their path was blocked by a cloaked figure. Naruto frowned, tensing. There was no doubt as to who the cloak concealed, the chakara signature was too obvious—although there was no malicious intent of any kind present either.

"Hiashi." Naruto stated not knowing what the Hyuuga clan head wanted, but was determined not to let him spoil his day with Hinata. He was surprised though when the figure pulled back his hood enough so that their gazes could meet—and he was smiling.

"Congratulations. I'm afraid I can do nothing more then give you well wishes… and this." He answered as he then handed a set of three scrolls to Hinata. "Use them well Hinata, I look forward to the day you take my position as leader of the clan." Then he turned and was gone leaving Naruto and Hinata staring in surprise.

"I'd get going if I were you Naruto-sensei, Hinata-neechan; or the others will notice." Hanabi stated from where she sat perched on the roof. "We'll keep everyone from noticing you've gone for a little while at least."

Naruto smiled, and held Hinata's hand a little tighter. Then they were gone.

Tsume yawned. "Nabi-chan, tell me again why you volunteered us to watch over a bunch of older shinobi?" He asked as he stretched and then settled into another lazy position on the roof top.

"It's not like we have anything better to do." Kiyomaru stated from where he landed next to Hanabi.

"You two remind of Nara-san sometimes. It's not like we have anything else to do. Besides how often do you get to see so many well respected shinobi making complete fools of themselves?"

The other two grinned and then turned their gazes back to the reception and the afore mention 'respected shinobi'.


	6. Precious Hello

Precious Hello

By Lillikira/Silver Dragonfly

Hatake Kakashi strolled through the door and into the waiting room at Konoha's hospital only to stop as his eyes took in the large assortment of people already waiting. "Am I late then…?"

Raven hair fell over raven eyes despite the forehead protector attempting to hold them back as his former student turned to look at him and smirked. "I'm impressed Kakashi… you're not late for once when it isn't a matter of life or death." Sasuke replied.

Sakura giggled from her seat opposite of Sasuke.

"But it _is_ a matter of life." Kurenai added from where she stood leaning against the windowsill.

Jiraiya snorted. "Or Naruto's death."

The females in the room all giggled while the males squirmed.

Kakashi blinked.

"Ah... Hinata-chan was being, oh, how do we say…" Iruka somewhat nervously tried to explain.

"Incredibly loud and explicit on just what she planned to do to Naruto?" Ten-Ten offered from where she sat next to her husband, Neji.

"Things involving very sharp weapons and her expert knowledge of Naruto's anatomy." Ino added as Shikamaru cringed from his position to her side leaning against the wall.

Kakashi's visible eye widened.

"She's certainly come a long way since the Academy. She could hardly even look at Naruto she was so shy." Sakura added, as their minds all drifted back. Although that had all started to change after the Chuunin exam. They had all really changed since then.

There was a loud scream, muffled curses, and then a loud yelp.

"I wonder if she drew blood…" Ino trailed off.

Shikamaru glanced at his wife, then sighed and resumed his position against the wall. "How troublesome."

"Ino are you always so bloodthirsty?" Hanabi asked from where she sat near her cousin and Ten-Ten.

"Of course not!" Ino exclaimed then glanced at Shikamaru from the corner of her eye as he snorted. Ino shrugged as the others all chuckled.

Another yell echoed down the hall as the occupants in the waiting room glanced towards the empty corridor.

Konohomaru hurried back into the waiting room, his arms full of drinks and vending goodies. "Did I miss anything?" He asked as he passed out the items.

"Nothing much. Though Ino thinks Hinata drew blood." Sakura answered as she accepted her own drink from the younger shinobi.

Konohomaru shuddered.

Suddenly there was the sound of baby cries and everyone's head turned towards the hallway and smiled. The tension that had been building in the room washed away as they all visibly relaxed.

Sasuke chuckled. "Who'd have thought…?"

"Thought what?" Konohomaru asked.

"That Naruto and Hinata would be the first to start a family out of all of us," Shikamaru stated.

There were several agreeing nods from around the room.

"So any last calls on the bet?"

"Bet? What bet?" Iruka demanded.

"The bet on whether it would be a boy or girl." Kakashi informed him.

"So far it's been pretty fifty-fifty, ne?" Ten-Ten asked.

"With one long-shot." Jiraiya added.

"Ah yes, the possibility of twins." Neji stated with a slight smirk.

Sasuke eyed the Hyuga. "You know something don't you…"

"He always knows something and even if he didn't he'd have you believing he did." Sakura added before Neji himself could respond. Over the years the Leaf Genin who had been in that first Chuunin exam when the Sand and Sound attacked had built strong friendships as well as partnerships. The result being that the various members of the teams often ended up working together. That Neji and Naruto were now related by marriage only added to that.

Before the debate on whether the elder of the Hyuga present was actually hiding something from the rest of the group could escalate any further, Tsunade appeared in the doorway with a huge foolish grin. "They're all okay! No complications."

Everyone waited for her to say more.

"Well?" Ino finally demanded.

"Nu-uh. I'll let Naruto tell you. He'll be out in a few minutes. One of the nurses is currently wrapping his hand."

"I knew it! She drew blood!" Ino cheered.

The others either groaned or snickered.

Tsunade shook her head. "No. No blood. Though she did manage to crush several of his fingers. He'll be fine by morning though."

As if summoned by their words Naruto wandered into the room, one of his hands wrapped in gauze and an incredibly stupid grin on his face.

Everyone waited… Naruto just grinned.

"So tell us already! Naruto no Baka!" Sakura demanded.

Naruto flinched, then smirked as the glazed look slowly left his face. "A girl…" several exclamations interrupted him. "…and a boy. Twins."

The room was silent for a moment and then cheering and all sorts of exclamations filled the room. Naruto soon found himself being slapped on the back, punched on the shoulder and the receiver of various other 'Congratulations.'

Naruto slipped through the door and over to the hospital bed as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake the woman lying on the bed if she was sleeping.

"Naruto-kun?" Her soft voice asked as eyelids slowly opened to reveal her pale eyes.

"Hey Hinata-chan. How you feeling? I tried to come back sooner but the others wouldn't let me go. I swear I'm going to be black and blue…" a soft laughter interrupted his rant.

Hinata couldn't help but smile and laugh when she was with him. He could always make her smile. Naruto reached up to hold her hand with his, then winced and changed hands. Hinata's expression saddened. "Naruto-kun…Did I?"

Naruto only chuckled and leaned in to give her kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine by morning. They're beautiful Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled. "They are. Tsunade said they would bring them in again a little while before you came back.

As if having her name spoken summoned the Godaime, she entered with one arm securely holding a bundle in a blanket. The older woman only smiled at the couple as she placed the baby boy in his mother's care. Then backed away as Sakura brought in their daughter and put her in her father's arms.

Sakura gave them a wink. "We'll be back later to make sure you both eat dinner," She told them before slipping out the door to join the ruckus out in the hallway, which would obviously progress into a full-blown impromptu party.

However, both parents were too caught up in the tiny bundles they each held to give it much notice. "So, what are we going to name them?" Naruto asked softly as he watched his tiny daughter yawn and blink pupil-less pale blue eyes at him. He gently stroked the stands of pale blond hair that crowned her head and then ran a finger gently down her cheek.

Hinata watched him for a moment. "Hana… and Akarui." She told him, looking down at the similarly blond haired boy in her arms.

Naruto lifted the newly name Hana up so that she lay in the crook of Hinata's unoccupied arm. He leaned on the bed so he could watch the expressions of all three members of his family. "Uzumaki Akarui and Uzumaki Hana. Welcome to Konoha and our family."

Jiraiya eyed the expressionless young man for a moment before giving into a heart felt sigh and placing a stack of coins in his hand. He grumbled loudly as he did the same for the waiting Tsunade. "I still say you two cheated."

"We did nothing of the sort. You're just a sore looser." Tsunade countered and just proceeded to grin as the others proceeded to pay up as well.

Other Notes:

hana – means flower in Japanese

akarui – means bright or cheerful

hinata – means sunny or bright place


	7. Precious Moments

Precious Moments

By Lillikira/Silver Dragonfly

Iruka looked up at the soft knock just outside the classroom door. "Come in." He called out, curious as to who would be visiting him so late after normal school hours; though the brief break from grading would be welcomed. His smile broadened as he saw who it was. "Naruto—This is a pleasant surprise."

The young man grinned and for a moment Iruka was reminded of when he first took Naruto in as a student. Back then Naruto had been the number one hyperactive loudmouth of Konoha and now—now he was married to the heir of the Hyuuga clan; was a loving father, a Special Elite Jounin, and the Godaime's choice as her successor.

"Ah, well, you know me…"

Iruka chuckled. "And seeing as I know you, just what brings you to the Academy when I know you usually spend this time with your family?"

Naruto remained silent as he helped himself to a seat on the corner of Iruka's desk, then looked at Iruka from the corner of his eye. "Hinata and I have decided to enroll the twins starting the next session."

Iruka's eyes opened wide. "What! So soon?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, they're ready for it—even though I hate to admit it. Besides, now that Godaime has made it official she wants me to start more formal training—whatever that's supposed to mean. And Hinata's expecting again—so we thought it best." Naruto turned to face Iruka with a smirk.

"You—She—Naruto—Congratulations!"

Naruto smirked. "Thanks. But considering how much busier it's going to make us, we decided it would be the best thing for them. Also, Shikamaru and Ino are planning on enrolling their kids as well—gives them all a chance to learn from someone different and make new friends. Oh, and I thought I should foreworn you."

"Foreworn me?"

Naruto gave him a fox-like grin and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah—it seems like both Hana and Akarui have managed to activate their Byakuugan and learn the Kage no Bunshin."

Iruka stood up in shock. "They've What?"

"Yeah I was pretty shocked when instead of two I had ten tackle me all with the Byakuugan activated. Seems they had been watching Neji and I spar.

"Ten! That makes five clones each!"

Naruto nodded with a grin. "Although they pretty much dropped afterwards."

Iruka laughed. "I wish I had been there to see that."

"Yeah well most of the group was, much to their amusement."

"Well its not every day that we see your signature technique turned back on you after all."

Naruto only chuckled. "Not that it helped them when I summoned one of the toads."

"You didn't!"

"I did. The old toad took out four of the clones just appearing—then it decided to help the kids."

Iruka laughed outright at this.

Naruto shook his head. "Luckily for me, Hinata decided to save her poor husband before the rest of the kids and even some of the adults decided to join against me as well. Kakashi would have done it too."

Iruka shook his head as his laughter slowly died down. "It's going to be an eventful session then with those kids joining the ranks."

"You better believe it. Almost as eventful as when I was in the academy, eh?"

Iruka shook his head. "I don't know if anything can compare to those days."

Naruto laughed. "I suppose you're right. Well, I better get going or Hinata and the twins may hunt me down. Oh yeah! Hinata asked me to invite you over for dinner. You free?"

"Sure, in another hour then? I still need to finish up these papers."

"Sounds great. And don't be late Iruka or I'll send the twins out after you. Remember the last time we let them after someone who was late?"

"Kakashi was never late to dinner with you guys again was he?" Iruka asked.

"Nope. I'll see you at the house then. Later Iruka!"

Iruka waved and chuckled to himself as the blond vanished out the door. So the Uzumaki twins were joining the academy. He had a feeling life around Konoha was going to be a bit more dynamic again for the next few years.


	8. Precious Farewell

Precious Farewell

By Lillikira/Silver Dragonfly

He stood numbly as the autumn breeze whispered past. The name was only one of several that had been recently added to monument, but it would be one that he would never forget. He stiffened as he heard soft footsteps and then relaxed as a familiar presence came up beside him. Her smaller hand reached to wrap around his, their fingers intertwined. She rested her dark head against his broad chest, her other hand holding a small bouquet of flowers.

"He was the first to truly acknowledge me…"

"I know."

"He helped raise many of Konoha's finest shinobi. He truly cared about each and every one of his students…" His lips lifted in a small grin, "Even the loudest troublemakers… I think he may have even cared about them more."

"I think so to." She said softly.

"I never told him…but he was like the big brother I never had."

"He knew. He often referred to you as his younger brother to others."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He took a shaky breath. "He taught me so much, and I wish he could have taught our children those things too…" His voice trailed off, strained by the threat of tears.

"He will—through you."

He smiled. "Where are—?"

"With Neiji and Tenten."

"Ah."

"Your students are worried about you; Sakura and Sasuke as well. They all know how close you two were."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Tsunade sent Kakashi after the employer didn't she." A brief shifting of her head against his shoulder was the answer.

"Gai, Shikamaru, and Lee as well. She would have sent you…"

"But I have my team and the kids, not to mention the possibility of a trap set just for the event that I'm the one that goes after him. No I would be best off remaining in Konoha and protecting those that could yet be targeted here." He sighed. "I don't understand Hinata… they're only children. Why attack children?" But he knew the answer. They had been attacked in order to get at their parents and family. Children of the Hyuga clan and the Rokudaime Hokage were bound to be powerful. Hinata pulled herself tighter into his arms. Naruto looked up at the sky for a moment, then back at the memorial. He almost lost them, the brightest jewels in his life, his children, save for the efforts of one Chuunin academy teacher.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei….Iruka-niichan…" he whispered loosening his hold on Hinata long enough for her to place the flowers on the memorial, then slowly turned towards the village with Hinata close at his side. Times would be rough, and the loss of such a great sensei would be felt. But as long as they had hope and a desire to protect those precious to them Konoha would remain strong.


	9. Precious Traditions

Precious Traditions

By Lillikira/Silver Dragonfly

Hinata stood silently staring at the oak paneled doors that separated her from the large courtyard of the Hyuga estate. A courtyard that currently held every member of the clan currently in the village, minus herself and her daughter who stood at her side looking up at her with wide pale blue eyes.

Hinata frowned and bit her lower lip as she struggled with the decision she had to make. Tradition demanded that she move forward rising to fill her father's place as head of the Hyuga. However, tradition would also demand that she label one of her children as heir and bind the others to the branch family. She clenched the fist not holding her daughter's hand. The elders of the clans were insane if they thought she would give away any of her children, or any others that had been born in the last years over to the fate of the curse seal.

If Naruto was here she would have have no doubts about rising into her position as head of the clan, trusting that between the two of them they would keep the children safe—but Naruto was not here, nor were her eldest children. Rather they were all in the distant village of Hidden Sand, the twins with their teammate were participating in the Chuunin exam and her husband overseeing the final matches as Rokudaime Hokage. Were he here…

Hinata's eyes widened—and that was exactly what they were expecting. The elders of the clan who had opposed her relationship with Naruto from the very start would expect her to back down and be easy to manipulate while her husband was away. Her lips thinned into a straight line as she readied herself.

"Mama?" A soft voice asked at her side. Hinata turned and crouched down, her frown instantly softening into a smile.

"Hai, Nade-chan?"

"Are you angry?"

"No honey, not really." Hinata answered, and found that in truth she really wasn't. Annoyed yes, but not truly angry. The elders of the Hyuuga clan had been looking down at her for far too long for it to really anger her now. She glanced at the closed doorway once more and then back at her daughter. "You ready to see the rest of our family?"

The little girl smiled and nodded, her blond pigtails bobbing with the movement.

With another smile Hinata rose to her feet and slid the wooden door open with one hand, the other still holding that of her daughter's at her side. With her head held high in confidence she stepped out in to the courtyard, the soft mummers of chatter stopping instantly at her entrance. Hinata entered the courtyard and proceeded to lead her daughter until they arrived on the small dais where the highest ranked of the elders, her mother, and her sister sat.

"Ah Hinata-sama it is good that you could make this very important meeting of the clan." The oldest and most respected of the elders greeted her, though personally she found him to be the most obstinate and foolish as well. Hinata bowed to him politely and then took a seat at the table where the clan business would be settled—the place where her father would have been. Her actions were not lost on any of the clan members, though she ignored their stares and the faint murmurs; instead making sure her daughter was comfortable at her side before turning to face the rest.

"Hai. My father and I may have not always gotten along, but I know he wanted me to step into this position… I will not turn aside now."

The elder paused for a moment then his smile returned, "Of course Hinata-sama. Now if you will pay attention there is much that must be explained and discussed." And with that the elder started into a long list of items that all pertained to the ruling of the Hyuga clan in one-way or another. When he seemed to weary, one of his colleagues picked up the litany; going on and on without waiting for comment from Hinata who paid attention and silently noted when something that may have been perfectly normal and needed rule or event had been warped to fit the elders point of view.

She ignored the glares of annoyance as she turned away during the middle of one such litany to shift her now sleeping daughter to a more comfortable position. Her daughter settled, she returned her full focus to the meeting at hand, meeting the elders stares head on. She also noted her own mother's smirk and smiled softly in return. The elders would quickly learn not to cross a mother where her children were concerned.

Moments later the elder who was currently speaking finished. There was a pause and then he spoke once more. "Now for the first order of business, as you are no longer the heir of the Hyuga it is your place to name the next heir. I assume it will be Akarui? I heard his chances of advancing to Chuunin in this exam were very good."

"I have no doubt of my son's abilities, but I will not be naming him heir." Hinata responded calmly without pause. The elder seemed surprised for a moment but then smiled at her and nodded as he moved to put brush to paper.

"Ah, it will be Hana then? I heard she has been doing just as well as her brother since they were assigned a team, unlike their academy scores."

"My daughter takes after her father in her dislike of a classroom, it had nothing to do with her actual skill or ability, but I will not be naming Hana as heir either." Hinata answered just as calmly as she had the first time.

The elder seemed truly baffled now as he then glanced at the sleeping pig-tailed blond head lying at her mother side. "Surely you don't intend Tsunade—"

"No. You seem to be missing my point Hozu-san. I will not be naming any of my children heir, nor will you place that title on Hanabi or any of Neji's children."

"But Hinata-sama the clan must have an heir—"

"The clan has many heirs. They do not have to bear that title in order to be considered for the position. If any of my children choose to follow in my footsteps I will gladly name them so, but until they choose that road I will guide them as needed and allow them to make their own choices."

"Bu the prestige of the Hyuga bloodline must be upheld—"

Hinata's eyes flashed in anger. "Do you mean to say that the bloodline that has given our village not one but TWO of its Hokage is any less prestigious? You forget Hozu, my children are of the Uzumaki clan first, and the Hyuga second. It is their choice which path they choose to follow."

The elders were silent as they stared at her in surprise, and many had the sense to look guilty. Hinata didn't give them time to recover. "Now if we can move onto other business." And with those words Hinata moved fully into the position of clan head and quickly set about adjusting many of the clan 'traditions' that had been turned into clan 'conditions'.

Naruto ditched his Anbu guards five miles away from Konoha, choosing instead to charge ahead. He'd received word of Hyuga Hiashi's death right as the 3rd and final Exam had ended and had wanted to leave immediately. However, diplomacy, protocol, and necessity prevented him from leaving Hidden Sand until another three days later. It had taken them another four to reach the territory of Konoha and once they'd crossed that border, Naruto had gotten antsy. Five miles from home, he said screw it and took off. His wife was more important then keeping his rather overprotective, guards happy.

He reached the walls of Konoha within minutes, and for once ignored his normal ritual of pausing to study them before entering. Instead, he leapt over them, waving at the shinobi on guard as he went past and made a beeline for the Hyuga estate.

He ignored the shocked expressions and surprised white eyes as he stormed the estate and immediately located his wife by her chakara—in moments he pushed the sliding door open with a loud crack.

The three people within looked up in surprise. Hinata smiled. "Hozu-san, Haru-san let's continue this discussion tomorrow."

The two elders nodded, bowing to her slightly before quickly moving to leave, bowing to Naruto as he passed. Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Hinata… I heard…"

Hinata smiled sadly, tears forming in her eyes as she gave up protocol and rushed to her husband wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I'm so glad you're home." She whispered as she let the tears fall and clung to him tightly.

Naruto smiled and pulled her closer, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist and back. "Me too… me too." They stood like that for several moments, content to be together and let their emotions free.

A staccato of small feet beat on the wood floors as a head of blond pigtails rounded the corner. "Otosan!"

Naruto grinned, releasing his hold on Hinata long enough to crouch down and scoop up the blond bundle of energy that came running his way. "Ah, I'm so happy Nade-chan hasn't forgotten her 'tosan while he's been gone!"

The little girl laughed and pushed her father's hiate so it covered one eye. "Otosan looks like Kashi jiisan!" Naruto laughed as one arm held his daughter and the other moved to take Hinata's.

Hinata smiled and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. Her family had come home and Uzumaki tradition would require a small celebration—Hyuga stick-in-the-muds could wait.


End file.
